


Holidays

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Easter, F/F, F/M, Holidays, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Magnus and Alec head over to the Institute where the Lightwood's have their annual Easter dinner. Things don't go according to plan.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Are you ready?” Alec asks as he straightens out his sweater.

“As ready as I’ll ever be to have dinner with Maryse and Robert Lightwood.” Magnus replies in worry, then stops, realizing what he said. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay. I get it… But it will be fine. You’ll be fine.”

 Alec rubs Magnus’s shoulders encouragingly, and Magnus smiles in appreciation at the comforting gesture. He nods his head as Alec leans in and steals a kiss. Magnus smiles and starts to fix his cuff link. It will be fine, he tells himself, what’s the worse Maryse and Robert could do? He’s the high Warlock of Brooklyn, right?

“We better get going. Mom doesn’t like it when anyone’s late.” Alec says before walking ahead of his boyfriend who nods his head, still a little unsure as all the possibilities of retribution for dating the Lightwoods son plays in his head.

“Of course. Let’s go.”

…

“Hey mom.” Alec says with a nod to his mother.

“Alec.” Is her short reply before she turns to Magnus. “Warlock.”

“Mom. It’s Magnus.” His tone has an edge of warning to it, making Magnus smile slightly at the protective undertone.

“Of course. Magnus. Please come and have a seat.”

 They’re lead to the dining room where everyone else is already seated. Max, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary. They all seem uncomfortable, except for Isabelle who has anger written in her features. Immediately Alec is put on edge. Their mom must have said something to her or Clary who is looking worried and anxious at her girlfriend. The food is untouched but still steaming hot. Everyone must have come early, while they came right on time, which makes sense since most of them besides him and Magnus live at the Institute most days.

“Where’s dad?” Alec says with confusion at the empty place setting.

“Business in Idris.” Comes his sister’s quick reply.  

 Alec nods his head as him and Magnus go to sit down. He gets the seat at the head of the table, Magnus to his right next to Isabelle. Clary sits next to her, than Max, his mom, and finally Jace.

“Shall we pray?” Maryse asks, but more like states.

 Magnus is confused, he didn’t know they prayed at all, or joined hands as they were doing right then. It was a little bizarre to him, but then again different Shadowhunters have different traditions, just like Downworlders. Besides, after all he’s not one to judge.

“Thank you, Raziel for keeping our family safe another year, and for the war that ended. Let the next and the next be just as great.” Maryse says. “Now, let’s eat.”

 The food that is set all around the table then begins to be passed around, everyone is extremely hungry, not eating much all day in preparation for this big meal. Buns, ham, rabbit, stew, potatoes, carrots, and even more food. Maryse cooked everything, Alec knows, she always does. Usually Robert helps, but since he’s not here she probably did everything herself. There’s no way she would ask Isabelle and if Clary offered she would defiantly decline.

“So, what business does Robert have in Idris?” Magnus asks, his usual social self not able to stand another minute in the silence.

“He’s working with the Clave.” Isabelle states proudly. “He’s doing very important work.”

“Isabelle.” Maryse says with a stern voice. “That information is not privy to…”

“To what mom!?” Alec speaks up, not being able to take the animosity in the room anymore.

“It’s alright, Alexander.” Magnus says quietly to his boyfriend.

“No. It’s not.” Alec says to Magnus, then turns to his mom. “Mom, Magnus is my boyfriend and I love him. Isabelle and Clary are together. Get over it… Just get over yourself…”

“If dad was here-” Isabelle tries to speak up.

“Well he’s not!” Maryse yells. “He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to spend time with his family. I’m sorry Isabelle, but that was his choice.”

“What are you talking about?” Isabelle asks, confused. “Dad would never…”

“Dad’s cheating on you, again.” Alec says suddenly as it hits him.

 Maryse ducks her head as tears appear in her eyes. “She holds them back and says, “It’s not what you think, Alec.”

“Is he?” Jace chimes in as Max looks around, confused and scared. “Is Robert cheating on you?”

 Maryse nods her head and looks down as tears start to fall. Jace holds her in his arms as Alec rushes over and wraps his arms around her too.

“Mom…”

 Isabelle, in a state of shock runs out of the room, Alec turns and watches her flee from his position of his mom in his arms. He looks to Clary who nods her head at him and follows after her girlfriend. Max chooses to leave after that, running as fast as he can, Alec’s heart falling at the sight; understanding of how screwed up his family really is fills his mind. He wants to go comfort his siblings but he can’t leave his mom. He can’t-

“I’ll go find him.” Magnus says quietly over Maryse’s quiet sobs. Alec nods his head in great appreciation of his boyfriend who gives him a small sad smile before leaving the room too.

“I’m sorry.” Maryse says as she pulls away from her sons, drying her tears away. “I shouldn’t have lost my composure.”

“It’s okay, mom.” Alec says brokenly. “What happened?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Maryse answer. “He made his choices.”

 Jace squeezes her shoulder in comfort.

“I’m sorry, Alec.” She says as she pushes a strand of his hair back. “I was dealing with some things and I thought that if we had a perfect family everything would be okay. I don’t know how I got so naïve.”

 She laughs sadly.

“It’s okay, mom.” Alec says. “I forgive you. But Izzy…”

“I’ll talk to her.” Maryse says evenly.

“Robert’s going to pay for this.” Jace says angrily.

“Jace, don’t do anything rash… He made his choices… And now I have to make mine.”

 Alec nods his head. “Whatever you decide, mom, we’re here for you.”

“Alec’s right. Whatever you need, we’re here.”

 Maryse smiles sadly and nods her head at her kids.

 


End file.
